An Improbable Romance
by keepitlost
Summary: She didn’t know when she had fallen in love with him exactly… All she knew is that she couldn’t get him out of her head. ShannonSayid with little tiny bits of JackKate and CharlieClaire. Please read and review! DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Disappointment

Title: An Improbable Romance

Author: Megan or PITAchic, whichever you prefer.

Rating: PG-13 for language (and sensuality, but that will come in a few chapters)

Disclaimer: I own nothing right now, but when I'm rich I'll buy the whole show!

Summary: She didn't know when she had fallen in love with him exactly… All she knew is that she couldn't get him out of her head. Shannon/Sayid with little tiny bits of Jack/Kate and Charlie/Claire.

Author's Note: Heya all! I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while, so I finally sat down and started writing it. This is my first Lost fic, so be gentle! It starts after "Homecoming" I guess, but since the episode hasn't aired yet, I'm making my own conclusions. I don't really feel like going into much detail with that whole situation right now anyway; maybe in later chapters. Or maybe not. Actually, most likely not. So I guess that makes this a little bit A/U. Whatever. You'll be able to figure out the basics from the fic (or if you have any questions, ask and I'll try to incorporate it or let you know). Anyway, the people may seem a little OOC, but that's just the way it goes, lol. Anyway, let me know if you like it and want me to continue!

* * *

Shannon was disappointed.

Not because Claire was found and her baby was still safe inside her stomach. Not because it was Locke and her brother who got all the praise. Not because Ethan was dead. Not even because all the attention was on Claire…Well, not exactly. Even she knew that Claire was where all the attention belonged. She didn't give a flying leap about most of the other people stranded on this island anyway.

She was disappointed because it seemed that with Claire's return and Ethan's death, the urgent need to figure out Rousseau's maps was gone, and with it went the need for her help with interpreting.

She laughed at herself, knowing damn right she didn't care about interpreting. Even the feeling of being useful she could live without; she had for most of her life. But now she had no good excuse to spend time with Sayid.

She didn't know when she had fallen in love with him exactly; maybe it was when he first asked her for assistance, or when he wouldn't let her give up when she thought she wasn't helping. Or maybe it was the night she sang to him. Or it could have been when he brought her the shoes. Maybe it was a few nights ago when Claire was found and he came to check on her because Ethan was still out there somewhere.

All she knew is that she couldn't get him out of her head. This feeling was so strange to her. She didn't fall in love with men. She used them, she ignored them; She treated them like shit in general. Hell, she had slept with her own stepbrother.

So what was it about this man that made her heart speed up, her breath catch, her knees shake? What about him made her feel like everything she said was idiotic and inane? And why did it matter to her if it was? Why did she worry so much about what he thought?

She sighed in frustration at everything spinning around in her head. She had thought coming to the beach to be by herself would help her sort some things out; everyone she ever interacted with was at the caves, hanging around Claire. Even Boone had seemed less fixated on her the past week.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him until he sat down beside her. She jumped a little, startled at the sudden interruption-especially since she was interrupted by the one person that was causing all this trouble for her.

"Hello," he said, smiling at the fact that he had caught her by surprise.

"Hi. How's Claire doing?" she asked as casually as possible, trying not to let her voice crack.

"She's doing as well as can be expected."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Silence filled the air, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I came to see if you wanted some company."

She scoffed.

"Ethan's dead now, Sayid. I don't need to be checked on."

"I'm not checking on you."

"Yeah, right. You don't think I can handle myself."

"I know you can, Shannon. I really came to see you. We haven't talked much these past few days."

"You really just wanted to see me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Sayid, no one wants to just come see me. Most of the people here don't want to see me at all."

"I think you are too hard on yourself, Shannon."

"Yeah, well, you don't know me that well," she said, getting up from her spot on the sand and wading out into the ocean until the water hit her knees.

She kept her back to him, and when he didn't follow right away, she assumed he had left. She was surprised when he joined her in the water a few moments later.

She felt his eyes gazing at her, but she kept her sight on the horizon.

"I'd like to," he said suddenly, still watching her.

"You'd like to what?" she asked, confused.

"I'd like to know you better."

She finally turned towards him, their eyes locking. She was amazed at the sincerity she saw in his dark brown eyes.

Before she even had time to comprehend what was happening, their lips crashed together in an intense kiss. She responded immediately, tangling her fingers in his curly hair and molding her body against his.

The kiss seemed to end just as fast as it began, though it left them both breathless and gasping for air.

"It that how you get to know people better?" Shannon asked, smiling coyly.

"Only people that I really like," he responded, winking at her before turning and heading back up the beach.

* * *

Okie-dokie, please review! And I'll try to throw in another couple next chapter. 


	2. Night Owls

Title: An Improbable Romance

Author: Megan or PITAchic, whichever you prefer.

Rating: PG-13 for language (and sensuality, but that will come in future chapters)

Disclaimer: I'm sad to say that I cannot take any credit for the brilliance that is "Lost."

Summary: She didn't know when she had fallen in love with him exactly… All she knew is that she couldn't get him out of her head. Shannon/Sayid with little tiny bits of Jack/Kate and Charlie/Claire.

Author's Note: Heya all! How'd you guys like Wednesday's epi? I personally thought it needed more Shayid, but at least we had like, 2 seconds at the end. Except the preview for next week has me nervous; I hate Kate with Sawyer. As stated last chapter, there's a little tiny bit of another couple in this one! Yay! Anyway, I wrote the first part of the chapter before watching "Homecoming," so I'm just sticking with the A/U factor because I liked the idea of Jack shooting Ethan. Okay, now quit reading the author's note and go enjoy the chapter (and be sure to remember that the more reviews I get, the faster I tend to write)!

* * *

It had become a routine of sorts over the past few days; he would wander off and sit by himself in a secluded part of the caves after most of the others had gone to sleep, doing nothing more than staring at the walls. That's where she had found him the night of the incident, the night he had shot and killed Ethan. She knew he was torn up about it; she had seen the look in his eyes that hadn't left them the rest of the day. She had noticed when he disappeared, so she had tracked him down, sitting beside him after she had discovered his hiding place.

The first night when she had asked him if he was okay, it seemed like he couldn't even hear her. She stayed anyway, listening to the distant sounds of the jungle with him until the early hours of the morning. The second night when she sat beside him, he merely glanced in her direction and nodded when she asked. The third night, he looked her right in the eyes, and when she asked him, he response was that he would be. Last night, he smiled at her when she sat down, and when she asked, he answered with a simple yes.

And tonight… Well, when she asked him tonight, he took her hand in his own, surprising her as their fingers intertwined.

"Thank you, Kate," was his only reply, and that was all she needed to know to believe that together, they would be more than okay.

* * *

This was the fifth night in a row that Shannon had seen Kate go off to find Jack; she actually thought it was sweet. Her head had been out of the clouds enough lately to see that they were good for each other.

Shannon had always been a night owl; she'd much rather sleep during the day and stay up all night. It was quieter that way; it gave you more time to think. And yes, she did think a lot, contrary to popular belief. So she sat staring at the fire long after everyone else was asleep, or at least that's what she had done for the last four nights. Tonight, Sayid was up and back to work on Danielle's maps, though he wasn't pushing himself as hard to figure them out now. She watched him across the fire, and he would periodically look up and catch her eyes, and then they both would smile at each other.

After about an hour, Sayid finally put down the maps and moved over to sit next to her. Neither one said anything for a few minutes until he finally broke the silence.

"What is your favorite color?"

She gave him a strange look, and he chuckled at it.

"I told you I wanted to get to know you better."

She smiled. "Ivory."

"That's an interesting choice."

"I took an interior design class once, the only class I've ever enjoyed. I found out very quickly that I like neutrals."

"Okay. Favorite flower?"

"Light pink roses."

"Favorite season?"

"Are you joking? Summer!" she said, and they both grinned at the obviousness.

"What is your favorite number?"

"Hmm, I'd say seven."

"All right, and what is your favorite thing to do?"

"Well, if you'd asked me that before the plane crash, I would have said shopping and pampering myself. But now…" she trailed off.

"Now?"

"Now I'd say my favorite thing to do is to talk to you," she replied nervously.

She tried to avoid looking at him by staring back at the fire, but he gently turned her head towards him, forcing her eyes to meet his. He leaned in slowly and she met him half way, their lips meshing together in a lingering kiss. She laid her head on his shoulder after they parted, relaxing against him.

She felt happy, this is what she'd been waiting for, but now that it was happening, she was even more confused.

"Sayid, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where is this going? I mean, are we really going to try and start a relationship here? And what's going to happen if we get rescued?"

"I don't know what will happen if we get rescued, but I would like to try at this, Shannon. I wouldn't be making an effort otherwise."

She nodded and sighed.

"What?" he asked, thinking that she didn't want to continue their relationship any further.

"If we're really going to do this, then I want to try my hardest to make it work. I think there is something I should tell you before you decide for sure about us."

"You don't need to tell me anything that you don't want to, Shannon."

"I know, but you should know this. Before getting on that stupid plane, Boone and I… God, Boone and I slept together," she said, sounding disgusted with herself.

He was taken aback for a second, but realized that he wasn't completely shocked by it. There had been a weird tension between the two since the first day on the island, and Sayid had seen the way he looked at her. So, there was another reason besides just being an overprotective stepbrother that Boone had told him to stay away from Shannon.

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it, that's all you have to say?"

"I've done many things that I'm not proud of either."

"It doesn't upset you at all?"

"Do not worry about it, Shannon. The past is in the past."

She sensed he wanted to say more, so she stayed silent. After a moment of contemplation, he decided to continue.

"Her name was Nadia..."

* * *

Okay, now for responses to reviews:

Lordoftheringsfanficreader: Yay, I'm glad I made you smile! And I'm planning on delivering all those chapters!

Teyla Sheppard: Hope you liked the tiny Kate/Jack interaction; I'll try to throw in some Charlie/Claire next chapter (but I make no promises, lol).

ilovecherries123: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're going to keep reading! Oh, and totally off topic, but I love cherries too; my car is completely decked out in "Wild" cherries. My neighbor calls it the cherry mobile, lol.

LunaCohen: OMG, I totally agree, I can't get enough Shannon/Sayid! Which is funny because when I first heard about the idea of them as a couple, I totally thought it was weird. There's just something about them though… But anyway, I think they have officially surpassed Kate/Jack as my favorite couple, but J/K are still a close second.

Violent Water: Aww, thank you, I've honestly never been told I had great character development before! And I agree, there should be something this good on the show, lol (just kidding, but I really want more Shayid; I'm going through withdrawals).

Now you know what to do (or if not, I'll remind you: REVIEW)!


	3. Touch of Heaven

Title: An Improbable Romance

Author: Megan or PITAchic, whichever you prefer.

Rating: PG-13 for language and sensuality. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: If I owned, "Lost" would be on more than once a week and I'd have whole episodes dedicated to just Shannon/Sayid, Kate/Jack and Charlie/Claire.

Summary: She didn't know when she had fallen in love with him exactly… All she knew is that she couldn't get him out of her head. Shannon/Sayid with little tiny bits of Jack/Kate and Charlie/Claire.

Author's Note: Heya all! I'm so excited for tomorrows epi; I'm counting down the minutes: looks at watch: Only20 ½ hours to go! Yay! Anyway, I decided to kinda go with the show and say that Claire didn't remember anything after coming back. This is fast forwarded a week from last chapter. And I don't know if anyone has used the same name for Claire's son, so I apologize if someone has. I don't really like the whole Charlie/Claire scene very much, but it's all I could get out; hopefully the Shayid scene at the end will make up for it. Oh, and just a little random note; the chapter got it's name from the Richard Marx song "Touch of Heaven" because I listened to it (repeatedly, lol) while writing this chapter; I recommend downloading it and listening to it while you read (it seriously fits the mood). So, go enjoy the chapter and remember to review!

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sayid asked as he watched Shannon throw together some of her belongings.

Claire had given birth to a healthy baby boy today, causing chaos to ensue around the caves. That left no time for them to even spend a minute together. He had finally found a moment to come visit her, and he found her packing.

"To the beach. I think I'm going to stay there tonight."

"You're going alone this late in the evening?"

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that was a mix between flirtatious and thinking he was the dumbest person in the world.

"Of course not! You're walking me there."

"I am?"

"Didn't I just tell you that?" she asked, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Okay, then. To the beach it is," he said, grabbing her away from her packing to give her a quick kiss.

* * *

She sat holding her newborn son, gazing into his little face and trying to memorize the moment forever, as if she thought it was all a dream and it would soon disappear. Charlie sat beside her, a protective arm rubbing circles on her back as she leaned on his shoulder for support.

"This is real, isn't it? He's really okay?" she asked, partly afraid to hear the answer.

"He's perfect, Claire."

They lapsed into silence again, and he heard her sigh before she broke it.

"Why didn't you tell me he tried to kill you, Charlie?"

Charlie tensed up, confused. He said he would save that story for another day when she had asked about it, but he had never told her the truth about why he was "let go" and not her; about how Ethan had left him hanging lifelessly from a tree in the middle of the jungle.

"What? Who told you about that, Claire?"

"No one."

"No one? Then how did you…" he trailed off as he looked into her bright blue eyes, eyes that no longer held the confusion of the past two weeks. "You remember?"

She nodded.

"When?"

"Sometime during the labor. I was trying not to think about the pain, trying to think of anything else I could, and then all of the sudden I could remember the plane crash and the baby not moving for a while and how happy I was when he did. I remembered you talking me into moving into the caves, and you and me thinking I was going into labor and how you talked me through it. I remembered me letting you feel the baby kick and how Ethan was there all of the sudden with that evil look in his eyes. And I remember how scared and upset and torn up inside I was when I saw you hanging from that rope and thinking that you were gone forever," she confessed as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Claire, but I didn't want you to feel guilty. It's something that I wanted to forget about myself," he said, and she nodded, composing herself and taking a moment to adjust the blanket around her son.

"Do you remember what Ethan did to you?" He asked softly, not knowing if he could handle hearing what that bastard had done to her.

"No. The last thing I can remember is not wanting to go with him after he tried to kill you. The rest is still gone. But honestly, Charlie, I don't want to remember. Ethan is dead, I'm safe, my baby is healthy and you're here beside me. That's all I need to know," she replied, smiling at him.

"So, what are you going to name him?" he asked, smiling back at her and motioning toward the sleeping bundle she held close to her body.

"I really like the name Dominic for some reason. And I decided I want his middle name to be Charles, if that's all right with you."

"Are you kidding? I'm honored."

"Good."

She looked up at him expectantly before he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips, then placed one on Dominic's forehead. She sighed again, this time happily, and snuggled closer to Charlie before closing her eyes from exhaustion.

* * *

"This looks like the perfect spot!" Shannon exclaimed, finding a secluded place on the beach and laying down a blanket on the sand where she was going to sleep.

"Are you sure you want to stay here tonight?" he asked, searching up and down the beach to make sure there were other people within yelling distance if she needed help.

He furrowed his eyebrows when he realized that there wasn't anyone in sight.

"Yeah. There's too many people at the caves right now to even breathe."

"Don't you think you should move a little bit closer to other people? Just in case something were to happen?"

"I'm fine, Sayid!"

"Okay then," he sighed, not wanting to argue with her. "I should be heading back before it gets too dark."

"Wait."

The way she said that one word made him freeze, and he looked into her eyes slowly.

"Stay," she whispered, moving closer to him until he could just barely feel the heat radiating off her body without actually touching her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she nodded before closing the remaining gap between them.

The kiss was fervent, almost bruising their lips. She felt her body being lifted, felt his strong arms wrap around her as he gently laid her onto the thin blanket that covered the ground. His lips never left hers as she sunk back, and she felt his hands abandon her waist and begin to caress her, starting at the top of her blonde hair and moving down her face, her arms, her stomach, her thighs; dark skin contrasting with pale skin. She felt him playing with the bottom of her tank top, unsure of whether or not to continue. She looked him in the eyes and smiled, telling him silently to keep going, and the shirt was removed and thrown aside without another thought.

There was gentleness and warmth in his touches, and she shivered as his fingers grazed her skin. This was Heaven. She moaned softly against him, and he left a hot trail of kisses across her jaw and down her neck, continuing until he hit the fabric of the bikini top that was scarcely covering her chest. The obstruction was swiftly removed, and his lips continued their path, lingering on the soft, warm skin between her breasts. Her skirt was the next thing to go, followed quickly by her bikini bottoms. She was completely unclothed now, and his eyes wandered unhurriedly over her body, taking in each and every curve.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, and she smiled before leaning up and capturing his lips again.

They parted only so she could pull his shirt over his head, and it joined her pile of clothes on the sand. Her hands roamed the newly uncovered skin, memorizing the feel of it beneath her fingertips. His pants were the last thing to be removed, and she shuddered with desire at the skin-to-skin contact. He kissed her again, breathing her in, unable to get enough of her taste, of her scent, of her entire being. She sighed against his lips when he entered her, and low murmurs and quiet whispers filled the air around them.

They were so attuned to each other's wants and needs, it was as if their bodies had been made just for each other, for this moment. She was surrounded in the sensations he was creating, and she felt like she was floating, being swirled away into the ocean that she had become so familiar with.

He was unlike any of the other men she'd been with in the past, who all assumed she liked it rough because of how she acted and what she looked like. He was caring and tender with her; he filled her completely.

They lay in his each other's arms afterwards, her head on his chest while she listened to his strong heartbeat. Her breathing soon became even as she drifted off to sleep, a peaceful smile on her face. He, on the other hand, was not tired; he was instead content with just watching her dream through the night.

* * *

_**The End.**_

Okay, not really, lol. But I could end it there unless I'm persuaded to continue :hint hint: So now review!

And to my reviewers of Chapter 2:

Teyla Sheppard: I managed to put Charlie/Claire in here! Yay! I hope you enjoyed. I do plan on more interaction and friendships between all of the characters. And let me say one thing- Kate + Sawyer Ewww! Lol, Jack and Kate forever!

ilovecherries123: Hope you liked the short Charlie/Claire scene; they'll be back again soon. And yay! I'm on a favorites list! Thanks!

Silverwind24: I'm glad you think this is realistic and believable, 'cause I think it's a little OOC, but whatever. It's not too far fetched. Glad you thought it was sweet!

Suzanne: I'm glad I made you smile, too! I love making people smile! Ok, now I sound like an old McDonald's commercial (We love to see you smile, lol). I'm happy you like the story!

**Next Chapter**: Well, umm… I really don't know what's gonna happen in the next chapter, so it will be a surprise for all of us!


	4. Love and Threats

Title: An Improbable Romance

Author: Megan or PITAchic, whichever you prefer.

Rating: PG-13 for whatever crap I feel like throwing in.

Disclaimer: If I owned "Lost," Sayid would have pushed Boone in the fire when he went to talk to him in last week's episode.

Summary: She didn't know when she had fallen in love with him exactly… All she knew is that she couldn't get him out of her head. Shannon/Sayid with little tiny bits of Jack/Kate and Charlie/Claire.

Author's Note: Heya all! I'm sooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but this real crazy thing called "life" got in the way and complicated things. Not to mention stupid and creepy people that keep pissing me off. Whatever. Anyway, I apologize 'cause this chapter only has a pinch of another couple in it; but don't worry, Charlie/Claire and Kate/Jack cuteness will be back soon. I have the next chapter written (so there won't be another two-week wait), but I'm leaving tomorrow morning for 3 days for a state competition for my school. I'll try to post it as soon as I get back, so look for it on Sunday or Monday. Now quit reading this boring author's note and go enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The sunlight hit her eyelids at full force, and she opened them slightly before groaning and snuggling even closer to the warm body next to her. 

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," he said, to which he received only a grunt in response.

"We do have to get up sometime, Shannon."

"No, we don't," came a muffled reply.

"I believe the others may start to worry about us. Do you really want them to find us like this?"

"I don't care."

"Come on, Beautiful. Despite the fact that I would love to stay like this with you forever, there are things that I need to do today."

"Why?" she asked in the whiniest voice she had, smiling though her eyes were still tightly shut.

He didn't answer her this time; he instead leaned down and began leaving light kisses on her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose. He waited until she finally opened her eyes and grinned up at him before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"That's better," he said as he stared deeply into her hazel eyes.

"This is definitely worth waking up for," she told him before capturing his lips in another kiss.

* * *

Kate looked up as she saw two people appear on the path, both obviously beaming. She smiled to herself when Sayid gave Shannon a kiss and whispered something in her ear before heading off to another section of the caves. It appeared that her and Jack were not the only people on the island that had recently admitted their feelings to each other. 

Her happiness for the new couple was short-lived as she remembered the image of a fuming Boone from earlier that morning.

"Good morning!" Shannon exclaimed cheerfully as she put down her stuff and practically skipped over to where Kate sat in front of the fire before sitting down next to her.

Kate hated to ruin the mood, especially since she was sure this was the happiest Shannon had ever been while stuck on this island, but she knew that she should warn the younger woman before she was thrown into the destructive path of her brother without notice.

"I hate to spoil your good mood, but Boone was looking for you earlier, and he was not too happy when he found out that you didn't stay at the caves last night without his prior knowledge. I'm surprised you didn't cross paths with him on the way here."

Shannon's face dropped immediately, and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't need permission from him to stay anywhere! I thought he was getting over his psychotic overprotective stage!"

It was at that moment that Boone chose to show up, and Shannon could see the anger flashing in his eyes.

"Where the hell were you last night, Shannon?" he demanded.

Shannon rolled her eyes and Kate sent her a sympathetic look before quietly slipping away.

"The beach. What's it to you?"

"Something could have happened to you and I had no idea where you were!" he said, raising his voice.

"God, Boone, you're not one of my parents! And I'm old enough to take care of myself!" she yelled back at him.

"I'm your brother, it's my job to look out for you," he said, clenching his jaw.

"Yeah, well, you're fired!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I don't even want to talk to you at all, Boone," she spat out as she turned to storm away.

"You were with him last night, weren't you?" He called after her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"I don't see why that should matter to you," she replied, turning around slowly and sending him a glare.

He walked closer to her until he was so near her that her skin began to crawl in disgust.

"If you two keep seeing each other, I will go after him. I'm not joking, Shannon; I'm way past just paying off guys to keep them away from you," he whispered in her ear, and Shannon was shocked at the maniacal look in his eyes.

Shannon watched, stunned, as Boone spun around quickly and stalked off into the jungle, but the only thing she could think about at that moment was finding Sayid before he did.

* * *

He was exactly where she thought he'd be, in a section of the caves that had seemed to over time become designated as Sayid's place to work when he wasn't at the beach. She looked around carefully, making sure no one else was in sight, before stepping into full view of his area. 

He looked up and sent her the most gorgeous smile she'd ever seen, and her heart began to melt as she burst into tears. His dark brown eyes filled with confusion as he stood up, and she walked immediately into his arms.

"Shannon, what is the matter?" he asked, full of concern as he tried to wipe away the tears that continued to pour down her cheeks.

"It's Boone," she said between sniffles. "He knows you were with me at the beach last night. He threatened to go after you if we continue to see each other."

"Shannon, I'm not afraid of your brother."

"Neither was I. But the look in his eyes… God, Sayid, I've never, ever seen him look like that before. He's changed here; he's gotten worse. I'm scared of what he'll do if he sees us together."

"So what is it that you want to do, Shannon?"

"I don't know! I don't want to lose you, Sayid. Whether we stay together and Boone finds out, or I just turn and walk away right now, it seems like that will be the end result."

"You will not lose me, Shannon," he promised her as he tucked pieces of stray hair behind her ear.

As scared as she was, in that moment she believed him with all her heart.

"Okay," she said, and nodded. "But I still don't trust Boone. I think it would be better if we weren't seen together in public for a while; maybe he'll get over it soon if we don't agitate him."

Though he was disappointed, he had to agree.

"I think that may be best, too," he said.

She smiled sadly at him before turning to leave, but grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her with all that he had. She could feel the kiss warm her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, and it felt like they were melting into each other.

They both wanted to believe that the kiss could make everything terrible that was happening go away; unfortunately when they parted, the cold reality that nothing had changed hit them hard.

"I will find a way to come see you," he whispered to her, and she closed her eyes at the feeling of his warm breath in her ear.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered back, and gave him a chaste kiss before parting from him and leaving him alone as he watched her retreating figure walk into the jungle.

* * *

Kate was surprised to see the drastic change in both Shannon and Sayid. The good mood that had been emanating from them only this morning was gone. Shannon looked to be along the lines of feeling pure rage, while Sayid's head hung a little lower, as if in disappointment and frustration. 

Sayid was the only one of them sleeping at the beach tonight.

She watched Shannon from across the fire, truly concerned for her. She kissed Jack on the cheek and squeezed his hand before standing up from her spot next to him on the ground. He smiled at her and gave a slight nod when he saw what she was doing; they both knew that Shannon was the one that needed her company right now.

She sat down quietly next to Shannon, unsure of how she would react to her sudden presence. Shannon tried to give a smile to the other woman, but failed miserably.

"Did something happen between you and Sayid?" Kate asked gently, breaking the silence between them.

"You could say that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really; let's just say my brother is trying to control my life again."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, if you ever want to talk, about anything at all, I've been told I'm a pretty good listener," Kate said as she smiled over to Jack.

"Thanks, Kate," Shannon said, and Kate could tell she really meant it.

The only sound that filled the air after thatwas the crackling of thefire, and it was only Kate that noticed Boone standing in the shadows near the cave entrance, his gaze fixated on his sister.

* * *

:Cue Scary Music: How creepy! I'm telling ya, gotta watch out for that Boone, lol. Anyway, to all my wonderful reviewers: 

Teyla Sheppard: I think Jate sounds good! One of my friends was using Kack, but that sounded weird to me. I'm sorry for the psycho-ness that is Boone, but it has to be in the story to get the ending that I want. I don't really like Boone on the show anyway (though Ian Somerhalder is hot!). And I'm not giving anything away, but it does say angst as one of the genres for a reason…

ilovecherries123: Was last week's episode not _the _best one you've ever seen? My favorite by far!

Miss Krux: Yes, Dominic as in Dominic Monaghan. I thought it fit. And I know what you mean; I'm always waiting for the next week's episode the minute it ends.

theblondeone07: You made me smile; thanks!

ASoftGoodbye: Yay, it makes my day when I'm added to a favorites list! And I'm glad that you think it's well written, that makes me happy!

devilgirl8604: I'm glad you've started reading this story! And I totally didn't know I was the first to write a Shayid sex scene. I feel so special!

lordoftheringfanficreader: I honestly do love to make people smile, so I love when people tell me that my stories do that for them!

Next Chapter: Hmm… I don't know… Maybe some more angst? A cliché twist? Another secret between certain survivors? Some Shayid fluff? A little bit of all of the above? You'll just have to wait and see! But in the meantime, drop me a review! Luv ya all!


	5. My Baby's Got a Secret

Title: An Improbable Romance

Author: Megan or PITAchic, whichever you prefer.

Rating: PG-13 for whatever crap that may be inappropriate.

Disclaimer: If I owned "Lost," I wouldn't put my viewers through 6 hellish weeks of repeats!

Summary: She didn't know when she had fallen in love with him exactly… All she knew is that she couldn't get him out of her head. Shannon/Sayid with little tiny bits of Jack/Kate and Charlie/Claire.

Author's Note: Heya people! Sorry, I'm one day late posting this, but it's better than two weeks late, right? Anyway, as promised, this chapter contains a pinch of angst, a very cliché twist, another secret to add to the pile, and some cute Shayid fluff. And it all mixes together to bring you Chapter 5! Yay! So go read it now!

* * *

It had been about 5 weeks since Shannon and Sayid had agreed to keep their relationship hidden, and she had never felt so lonely; not even when her father would ignore her because her step-mother was around, or when her past boyfriends would be late coming home because 'something had come up,' or when her so-called friends had only hung around her when it was to their advantage. Not even the first couple weeks on the island could compare to this. 

Sure, she had become surprisingly closer to Kate and Claire, but hours with them could never make her feel they way she did after only a minute with Sayid.

He had come to her a few times, mostly when Boone was off with Locke on some 'jungle expedition.' Those were the only times that it seemed like her step-brother wasn't lurking in the shadows. Unfortunately, Sayid's visits were always too short and the wait between them too long.

Both Kate and Claire suspected that she was still seeing Sayid, though they had never asked and she had never confirmed; it was too risky if she did, even if she knew they wouldn't say anything.

Shannon pulled herself up from the floor of the cave where she slept, restless and sick of staring at the ceiling thinking about Sayid. She found Claire near the fire cuddling with Dominic, and was surprised that Charlie was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Charlie at?"

"He's off playing golf; I told him he deserved a break. It took me 20 minutes to convince him to go, and that was only after I made Hurley drag him away."

Both women giggled at the thought of Hurley yanking a squirming Charlie by the arm all the way to the golf course. Shannon stopped abruptly when she got lightheaded, and she groaned as she closed her eyes until the dizziness subsided. She had not been feeling too great lately, and she was convinced that she had caught some island flu bug.

"Are you still feeling sick?" Claire asked, concerned, as she shifted Dominic from her lap to her shoulder.

"Yeah. I can't seem to get over this flu, and Jack doesn't have anything that can help."

"What are your symptoms?"

"I get dizzy sometimes. And nauseous; I've thrown up a few times. And I can't seem to get enough sleep."

A light bulb went off in Claire's head, and she stared at Shannon carefully. She found it humorous that Jack, all knowing island doctor, hadn't figured it out; then again, his attention had been focused more on a pretty, curly haired brunette lately than on anyone else.

"Shannon, don't get upset with me if I ask you this, but is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"What? You think I could be pregnant?" Shannon asked, her eyes widening as Claire's question sunk in.

Claire simply nodded as she watched different emotions cross Shannon's face.

"Why would you think that?" Shannon asked shakily, hoping that Claire didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

"You've got all the symptoms that I had when I found out I was pregnant. Have you had your period this month?"

Shannon didn't answer her; instead she sprung up and ran over to the bushes before throwing up what little food she had in her stomach. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she slowly sat back down next to Claire and held her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do, Claire?"

"I suggest you start by telling Sayid," Claire advised softly.

* * *

Shannon didn't have to wait long to take Claire's advice; she had heard through the grapevine that Sayid was at the caves to get some water. As luck would have it, Boone was off somewhere in the jungle, and Shannon sent out a silent prayer that he would be eaten, or at least injured enough that she could do whatever the hell she wanted to without worry. 

She walked up behind him as he filled a bottle with water, and he turned as she heard her approach.

"I've missed you," he told her, smiling as he stepped closer to her.

"I have to tell you something, Sayid," she said, pulling back from him as she began to pace around, scared of how he would react.

His eyebrows furrowed in concern at the tone of her voice.

"What's the matter, Shannon?"

She took a deep breath, then another, before the words just tumbled out of her mouth.

"I think I'm pregnant, Sayid."

Shannon had never felt silence that heavy as her announcement hung in the air.

"Pregnant?" he repeated after a few moments, sounding as if he'd never heard the word before and couldn't even begin to comprehend its meaning.

"Yeah."

"Like, with a baby?"

"No, Sayid, like with a cat," she said, trying to smile as if it was no big deal, even though the tears began to form behind her eyes.

"How? I mean…"

She rolled her eyes at how cliché the situation sounded.

"Well, when two people are in love, or, in our case, really have the hots for each other, they"

He silenced her with his lips, the kiss short and sweet, and then wrapped her up in his arms. Her head immediately found the crook of his neck, and her body began to wrack with sobs as she broke down.

"Shhh," he soothed, running his fingers through her blonde hair. "It's going to be all right."

"How can you say that? We're on a piece of land in the middle of the ocean that's inhabited by invisible monsters and polar bears! Not to mention the psycho island people!"

"I've told you before that I am not afraid of your brother, Shannon," he joked, trying to elicit a laugh.

Unfortunately, the joke fell flat and she began to cry again.

"What's going to happen when he finds out? He threatened you when he found out we were just spending time together; he'll really try to kill you now!"

"You don't need to worry about it, Shannon."

"You shouldn't underestimate him, Sayid!"

"I know, and I won't. But you need to focus on yourself right now; I know that stress cannot good for the baby."

"Do you want this baby, Sayid?" She asked suddenly, pulling away from him again. "Because if you don't, I'd understand. We'd never have to see each other again, if that's what you want. This is a pretty big island; you could easily avoid me. I could continue to stay at the caves and you could…" she trailed off as he moved his hand to caress her cheek, and she relaxed at his touch.

She was just babbling and they both knew it.

"Of course I want this baby, Shannon; but more importantly, I want you."

She nodded and let him pull her back into his arms.

They stayed like that for a minute or two before he sat on the ground, pulling her down onto his lap.

"I think we should keep this a secret from most of the others, at least for awhile. You won't be showing for a few of months, and even then it will be possible to hide for another month or two. We have to at least tell Jack. Does anyone else know?"

"Claire does. She's the one that figured it out. And I was going to tell Kate; I know she wouldn't tell. She'd probably be able to help us find more ways to see each other."

"Okay, but we agree that that's it."

"What's gonna happen when I show too much to hide it? Or when the baby's born? How are you going to handle Boone?"

"Well, if we're lucky, we'll be rescued by then; but if not, we'll deal with it when the time comes. I'm not going to let him keep me from you or this baby, Shannon."

She nodded and curled up on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can I feel the baby?" He whispered in her ear, and she smiled at the slight nervousness in his voice.

"You don't need to ask for permission, Sayid. But I don't think we'll be able to feel anything for a few months yet."

"That's okay," He said as he tentatively rested his hand on her abdomen.

She covered his hand with her own before giving him a gentle, loving kiss.

* * *

I'm letting you all know now that I am a big fan of cliché situations (I'm weird like that), so there may be some more moments that are cliché throughout the story. Just go with it; I'm working on a twist at the end for you guys. Anyway, I don't have much time to post this, so I'm just shouting out a general "Thank You" to the following reviewers of my last chapter: 

Teyla Sheppard

lordoftheringsfanficreader

SayidRocks

MariAmber

non-damsel

mruthie

Mrs Chipmunk

Artistgirl727

Lazuli1

Taylor47

Thanks a lot; I love you all! And now that you've all had practice, I know you know what to do!

Next Chapter: Hmm… I'm thinking that Jack and Kate are going to become privy to the new Shayid secret; maybe some other couple interactions. Yeah, and then I'll throw in whatever else comes to mind.


	6. Keeping Secrets, Trading Lies

Title: An Improbable Romance

Author: Megan or PITAchic, whichever you prefer.

Rating: PG-13 for whatever crap that could offend somebody.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lost," 'cause if I did I would have put in at least _one_ scene of Shayid in last weeks episode!

Summary: She didn't know when she had fallen in love with him exactly… All she knew is that she couldn't get him out of her head. Shannon/Sayid with little tiny bits of Jack/Kate and Charlie/Claire.

Author's Note: Wow, it's been forever since I've updated! I'm so sorry about the delay, but I've been incredibly busy with school and complicated guys (I swear, never go for a guy 2 grades younger than you when you're in high school, no matter how cute and adorable he is). So, what'd you all think of Wednesday's epi? I don't know if any of you agree, but if the rumors are true about TPTB killing off a male cast member, I wouldn't mind it being Boone. I swear, if it's Jack, Sayid or Charlie, I may have to stage a protest against the show. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and I'll try not to let a month go between the next chapter!

* * *

Shannon wandered back into the general cave area by herself; Sayid had wanted to come with her, but she had convinced him that she would be fine and that they needed to keep up appearances. She didn't have to go far to find Jack; he was near a corner of the cave, telling what seemed to be an in depth and very animated story to a giggling Kate.

She started to walk away, not wanting to interrupt, but Kate had already seen the blonde and called her over. Shannon hesitantly approached, but she sat down next to them when Kate prompted.

"Is something wrong, Shannon?" Jack asked with concern in his voice as he took in the look on her face.

"I have to talk to you about something," she said quietly.

Kate got up to give them some privacy, but Shannon quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I want you to stay."

Kate nodded and sat down again.

"I think I'm pregnant," Shannon said after a few moments of Kate and Jack staring at her curiously.

"And why do you think that?" Jack asked, going immediately into doctor mode.

"I have all the symptoms that Claire had when she was pregnant; I keep feeling nauseous, I'm tired all the time. And I'm late," she said as she felt the tears forming again, but she managed to keep them at bay.

"Okay. Do you have any idea how far along you are?"

"Probably 5 or 6 weeks."

Jack nodded as he realized what that meant.

"So that means that the father is…" he trailed off.

"Sayid," she finished for him, and Kate rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, my guess is that you probably are pregnant, but since we have no technology to know for sure, we're going to have to wait a few more weeks yet."

"Or maybe not," Kate said, finally speaking up.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked suspiciously when he saw a look in her eyes.

"You both just wait here; I'll be back soon."

* * *

Sawyer looked up from the book he was reading as someone approached, and he was surprised to find that it was Kate; since her move to the caves, he hadn't seen her at the beach much.

"Well, well, if it isn't Freckles herself; are you sick of playing doctor already?"

Kate rolled her eyes at him and sent him a 'don't mess with me right now' look.

"I need to know if you have something in that stash of yours."

"Aw, I'm hurt. I thought that you had come to visit because you missed me so much."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Well, even if I do have what you're looking for, what do I get in return?" he asked, curious about what she needed from him.

Kate, already anticipating his obvious response, held up a pack of cigarettes.

"Where the hell did you find those?" he demanded quickly; he had run out weeks ago would gladly give her whatever she wanted for them.

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe you weren't the only one to hoard some things after the crash?"

"Well, you obviously weren't able to find what you're looking for in your stash if you had to come to me," he said, smirking at her as she tried not to make some snappy response. "What is it that you're looking for?"

"A pregnancy test."

"Wait, are you telling me that you're already popping out babies for the good doctor?"

"Do you have one or not?" she asked, showing no response to his quips.

Sawyer studied her for a moment, then let his eyes wander back to the pack of cigarettes in her hand. Sighing, he stood up and walked into the nearby woods. He emerged a few minutes later with a box that read E.P.T. on it and handed it to her. She smiled as she took it and gave him the cigarettes.

"Were you saving this for a special occasion?" Kate asked with a grin on her face.

"Ha, ha. I hope the birth is painful," he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes again and started to walk away when he called out to her.

"Hey, Freckles! You wouldn't happen to have a lighter in that stash of yours, would you? Mine's almost out."

"Maybe," she called back, "You'll just have to wait until I need something else to find out."

* * *

Kate walked back into the caves, a triumphant smile on her face as she held up the box to show Jack and Shannon.

"You didn't," Jack said, wondering what she had to give Sawyer this time.

"I had a pack of cigarettes I was saving; it was an easy trade."

Shannon got a panicked look on her face as she realized where Kate had gotten the test, but Kate quickly reassured her.

"He thinks it's for me. I didn't correct him."

Shannon breathed a sigh of relief as Kate handed her the box.

"I'll be right back," she told them.

After Shannon had walked off to use the bathroom, Jack watched Kate as she sat back down next to him.

"So, Sawyer thinks the test is for you, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"What if he asks about it?"

"I'll just tell him it was negative."

"You could have told him it was for someone else without telling him it was for Shannon, you know."

"Well, maybe I didn't want to."

"Why not?" he asked.

She leaned over, wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a soft kiss.

"Because maybe one day it will be for me," she said, and he leaned in and kissed her again.

They parted as Shannon returned.

* * *

Shannon had placed the test on the other side of the cave during the 3 minute wait. She paced back and forth, certain that it must have been at least year since they had started the timer on Jack's watch. Kate and Jack just watched her silently.

"It's been 3 minutes," Jack spoke up finally, and Shannon jumped a little at the sound of his voice disrupting the quiet air.

"You look for me," she told Kate, and she braced herself for the outcome.

"It's positive," Kate said, and Shannon nodded as she sat down.

She had known in her heart she was pregnant, but getting it confirmed was still a shock.

"Have you told Sayid yet?" Kate asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"Yeah, I told him earlier. He's happy about it, thank God. But you guys can't say anything about this to anyone. Claire is the only other person that knows."

"Wait, so are you and Sayid broken up or not?" Jack asked, puzzled about the whole situation.

"Well, no… but we've been keeping it a secret."

"Why?" Kate asked, "Is this because of Boone?"

"Yes. He threatened to go after Sayid when he found out we were together. I'm afraid of what he'll do if he finds out."

"Shannon, why didn't you tell us? I can talk to Boone, try to calm him down."

"No! Just promise me you won't say anything! Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that, okay?"

"Okay, Shannon, I promise. But I'm telling you, you guys don't need to keep anything secret. We will all make sure that Boone doesn't go after you or Sayid."

"No, Jack. It won't work," she said, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because It got to him."

"What did?" Kate asked now, confused.

"The island," she whispered, and smiled sadly at them both.

* * *

:insert dramatic music: No, the last line _does not_ mean I'm going into detail about the crap going on with the island; I just thought it was a good ending to this chapter. Sorry about the lack of Sayid, but I kinda needed this chapter as transition or something. Hopefully the Jate made up for it. Oh, and I know it's not really believable that Sawyer had a pregnancy test, but honestly, is anything on Mystery Frickin' Island believable? If there can be polar bears, monsters and secret hatches, there can be pregnancy tests. Now, I'd like to thank the following reviewers for being such sweet, kind people for reading my story:

lordoftheringsfanficreader

onegurlstand

FluteMarcher

Toe-Knee

MariAmber

Mony19

artistgirl727

rockstarhobbit

LostBelle

Mrs Chipmunk

nikki

rachel-sinfield

I love and appreciate every single one of you! Now keep reviewing!

Next Chapter: Um, I have no idea. I suppose I'll figure it out, but if any of you have any good ideas, let me know!


End file.
